


Bisexual doesn't mean Gay! Right?

by Lifeinadayofafangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel/Demon Relationship, Intoxication, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeinadayofafangirl/pseuds/Lifeinadayofafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hates when Crowley questions his sexuality. But when Dean finally agrees to taking the test he calls on a heavenly being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bisexual doesn't mean Gay! Right?

Dean had gone through so much over the years fro losing his Mother, to almost losing Sammy, and then after he got Sam back losing his Father. But he could handle all the loss. But when someone questioned his life and the decisions he made, he was sure to show how 'bad' his choices were. O as Crowley told Dean yet another time that he was trying to hide his true feelings Dean sighed in irritation. Dean wasn't a therapist and he knew Crowley wasn't either so he was positive. The British Diva couldn't tell him the reason he was sleeping with so many women. Crowley always did seem to make comments about Dean's sexuality but there was no way on Earth Dean Winchester was gay. I mean maybe in a very tiny way he was Bisexual but there was no way in hell he was Gay. “Bisexual does not mean Gay!” Dean replied to Crowley unsure after he heard Crowley give off a chuckle “right?” Dean asked.  
Crowley shook his head. “sure Squirrel” Crowley grinned “But I still don't believe you”  
Dean smirked as well “Well then I'll prove I'm not gay. I'll take the god awful test and then the world will know Dean Winchester is not hiding behind one night stands.”  
“Well I'll get the champagne then” Crowley replied as Dean began walking to the door near where his Impala was parked. Littered with wrappers Dean laughed.  
“I can't believe you have to get drunk to get over being wrong.”  
“Well actually I was going to set the mood” Crowley said snapping his fingers. A demon appeared holding a bottle as Dean jingled his keys.  
“No need I got a special person and it's definitely not going to be you.” That was two hours before now. Dean pulled into what seemed like just another little crummy motel. But as Dean pulled into the parking space he noticed the brunette wearing the tan trench coat. “Hey I didn't think you'd make it” Dean said with a smirk.  
“Dean, you need to come back to Sam he's looking everyone for you” Castiel replied. “Please just come inside and we can just talk.” Castiel took a sigh of relief as Dean turned off the car.  
“Cas I don't want to go back to Sam” Dean got out of the car walking over to the angel. “But I think we should talk” Cas nodded “Okay we can do that Dean” he pulled out the paper key to the motel room. “We can talk.”  
Cas settled down, sitting on the only bed in the room. Dean on the other hand had just made his way in carrying a bag full of some liquids that would hopefully help Cas calm down about the issue.  
“So did Sammy even tell you why I left” Dean asked hoping because Cas was there that he didn't know.  
Cas shook his head. “No Sam didn't really tell me about why you left.”  
Dean smiled “here why don't you get a drink then” He smirked passing him a bottle. Cas took the bottle reading it. “Bacardi?” Cas said slowly sounding it out. “Is this stuff good” He asked unscrewing the top and taking a whiff he coughed from just the smell.  
“Yeah Cas this is the stuff” He said pulling out a bottle of whiskey, taking a big swig. “I mean you probably want to dink some before I tell you the story, of why I left.”  
Cas of course did as he was told always following Dean with binders due to trust and love. This was exactly what Dean wanted and as Cas took a swig and the bottle dropped near half Dean smirked sitting on the bed. “So Cas I have this bet going” He said touching Cas's knee.  
Cas looked at the hand. “W...what is this bet about?” He said touching his other knee confused but mostly drunk.  
“Well it's about why I sleep with random slutty girls” Dean said getting closer. “So I gotta prove that I don't like getting' down with a guy” Dean instantly saw a blush come over Cas's face.  
“I'm sorry Dean but I don't understand why would you want to tell me about this bet?” Dean was so close their lips were practically touching. “Because Cas T want you to be my test. I know you are the only person I'd wanna do anything with but I'm DEFINITELY not gay!”  
To this Cas was surprised. “D...Dean what are you asking to do?” He couldn't quite believe what was happening. Of course he knew Dean slept with tons of women but he didn't understand why Dean couldn't find a random guy.  
Dean smirked looking at the little blushing angel. “Well I mean I'm sure I could show you exactly what I wanna do” Cas nodded in agreement.  
Dean moved his his hand to Cas's inner thigh. Cas let the bottle slip from his hand and it laid on the bed next to where Cas had newly laid out. Letting little noises escape as Dean's had ventured further up his leg. Dean moved slightly crawling to stay above Cas. He moved spreading Cas's legs so he was in between them.  
Cas's eyes looked into Dean's beautiful green eyes. He watched as Dean moved lower gently kissing near his collar bone. Cas couldn't help but moan with pleasure as he was touched in such a passionate way. “D...Dean I thought you said this was a test, touching me like this seems like you're failing.” He heard Dean give out a laugh. He saw Dean's head move and he looked into the others eyes again. But this time they weren't green like a beautiful forest they were dark a..and soulless. “D...Dean what's wrong with your eyes?” It was then that Cas knew and he tried pushing back away from where he was underneath Dean on the bed. “T...That's why you left! Y...You're a Demon!” But with all the squirming he still couldn't slip away from under the creature.  
“Yeah Cas I did leave because I became this but you need to know I can see so many new things and I know this was and always will be my destiny. I'm just better like this.” Dean said feeling down the others cheek holding his neck.  
“Dean, I...I can help you please you don't have to just give in to it.” He took a deep gulp looking up at the demon before him.  
Dean smiled “Don't worry Cas I won't break your little wings” Dean then leaned down “P..Please Cas I just wanna hear you say it. Tell me you want it, tell me you want to do it with a Demon.” Dean saw Cas's eyes blink a few times and he knew Cas was thinking about it and that's when Dean leaned down pressing his lips against the others. He felt as Cas's lips relax and he kissed back. It was only a few seconds before Dean moved the hand that had once touched Cas's throat to rip the man's white shirt open exposing his chest. Dean moved down kissing at the angel's exposed skin. Cas felt his lips move and words escaped.  
“P...Please Dean, I...I want it” He said frightened as he heard the words. Dean only let out a chuckle. He moved his hand now to his pants quickly unbuttoning them and pulled them down to his knees. Cas's were pulled down after and Dean laughed seeing the others naked self.  
“Gosh Cas I always did wonder what colored underwear you wore. Guess all my guesses were wrong you don't even wear them.”  
Dean now pulled out his member slowly pushing it in. He let out a few pants not used to such tight holes. He looked down at Cas though surprised at how it felt. His eyes widened at the initial entrance but as Dean entered Castiel noticed how gentle the demon was being. After a few seconds of Cas being used to the foreign object in his ass Dean began to move slowly thrusting into Cas. He moved in different directions until he heard Cas give a pleasure filled moan and he continued to move in that way. What Dean didn't know was that this moan was caused by a slight brush to his prostate. Cas couldn't tell until Dean began thrusting harder and he realized that it was his very sensitive organ that was receiving pressure. Dean then smirked specifically pushing and grinding into Cas's prostate. It was only a few moments later Dean saw Cas's reaction and he felt a hot liquid cover his chest.  
“Gosh angel boy I didn't know you were so human” He moved down kissing Cas's lips but this didn't stop him from grinding harder it only helped him get a more pleasing angle. Finally after a few more thrusts into Cas, Dean let out a loud grunt exploding inside the 'pure' angel.  
Cas blushed as he felt Dean pull out. “S...So does that mean you lost the bet?” Cas asked panting slightly.  
Dean smiled “I'm sure no one else would know. It's our little secret” He kissed Cas's temple before collapsing next to him. “and besides you're an Angel you don't define by a sex.”


End file.
